November 15, 2012
Scene 1: Location: On the road Zoya is showing around a blurry old photo and asking people if anybody recognizes it in the hope that she would get to know about her dad’s family members but in vain.She gets disappointed when they cant and thinks that this effort too went down the drain. She sees some college girls passing by and starts walking in that direction. Nazma who has just come out of her college,is being teased by some boys,when zoya steps in and salvages her by giving the hooligans a taste of their own medicine and insults them by throwing ink on their faces.Nazma is excited to see this.They both leave together joyous. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Asad comes in early from the office and enquires about nazma and is told by dilshad that she is sbout to return from college.Asad leaves for his room.Just then,nazma and zoya enter humming cheerfully and dilshad asks them the reason for their overjoyous mood.Nazma begins to narrate the entire incident but i interrupted by asad who demands to know what was so funny in boys trying to tease her.Zoya butts in saying that whaat was funny was the way she insulted them in front of the entire college.Asad informs nazma that from tomorrow onwards,he would go to the college with her and demand sthe names of the boys who misbehaved with her.Zoya again replies on nazma’s behalf saying that he cant be everywhere with nazma and that she can handle situations like this on her own without the assistance of his overprotective brother.She asks asad not to undermine girls by thinking of them as weak and not able to defened themselves.She also adds that if anybody ever tries to tease nazma again,she would teach them a lesson with her karate chops.she tries to show them a demo but instead ends up breaking a glass and spilling the water on the floor further aggravating his anger.Dilshad tries to patch up by asking the girls to rest and after they are gone,tells asad to stop being judgemental on zoya as after all,she helped nazma today and whether he believes it or not,she actually is a good girl.Saying so she leaves,leaving asad frustrated. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence Seeing ayan play the guitar humaira comes upto him and asks him as to why is he so frivolous in matters of love when he sometime looks so serious while playing the guitar.thereby sparking off a debate on love and relationships. On the other hand,asad is trying to make dilshad understnd that he likes a girl to be well mannered and sophisticated and organised,while dilshad is trying to convince him that when love happens,all these lists of quality goes out of the window and the person looks the best despite all her faaults. Zoya too is baring out her heart to nazma talking about her take on love and relationships and what does she look for in an ideal life partner. The conclusion to this whole discussion arrives,that ayan doesnt believe in love happening,humaira silently accepting that she’s already in love,asad with the belief that even if love exists,its not meant for him and he wants a carbon copy of his mother in his wife,dilshad knwoing that when love has to happen it would,throwing caution to the wind,and zoya saying that she would want to fall in love and is just waiting for the right time that god has destined for her to meet her ideal life partner. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence At the dining table,where asad is cribbing to nazma about a drop of water remaining on the sides of the cup,zoya as usual drops everythign whil trying to reach for it.Unable to take it any longer,he asks her if she could in a human fashion,she too retaliates saying that she does,and he would notice if he leaves his robotic lifestyle.She apologizes for it and offers to clean up but dilshad already gets to it.nazma tells dilshad that she met sushma aunty who wants to go with her to the play tomorrow.she readily agrees after asking for asad’s permission to go and wants to know the date.when nazma says its tomorrrow,she gets upset and refuses to go tomorrow without citing any reason.when nazma tries to asks her,asad reeprimands her to eat quietly as he doesnt like noise on the dinner table.They silently finish their dinner while dilshad is in introspection. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Rashid’s mother tryign to explain to him the importance of him moving on,and saying that as an advice and not a warning,since nikhat’s life is at stake.Also he had promised shirin that he would never meeet them again.She says that she undrstands tha pain that he’s in and that even after 17years he has not been able to keep her away from his heart.He defends himself saying,that he runs away from the past but it catches up with him in several forms.He has been fulfilling his promise to shirin for th past 17years and never went to meet her,but cudnt keep her far too.His mother advises him that him taking one step in their direction would ruin everything.She asks him to live in the present otherwiose anyday a great tragedy could happen and leaves.He thinks to himself that he’s been trying that for the past 17 years but still doesnt know how to succeed. Scene 6: Location: At the dargah Dilshad who has come to th dargah to offer her prayers comes face to face with rashis and is shocked to see him there and emotional too as a tear trickles down her face.The screen freezes on her face. Precap: Rashid asks her why hadnt she called back when he called her numerous times and also left messages as he wanted to meet her.she turns away to walk but he stops her by holding her hand.Asad who has just arrived in his car,steps out of it and sees them there and is angry.